edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Luck of the Ed
"The Luck of the Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy gets Ed to hide his magazines - he'll never guess where they went alright! Plot Eddy's in a flapping panic because his mom has decided enough is enough and it's time to clear out his room. All that precious junk is being, well, junked so where can he hide the things he loves, the things he wants to hang on to, the things he doesn't want Mom to know about? More specifically of course where can he hide his collection of magazines, the ones that used to belong to his brother? Well situations like this of course are what friends are made for and in the grip of overriding terror Eddy asks Ed to hide his precious literary cargo, a bad move on Eddy's part because naturally now the ever-vacant Ed can't recall where he secreted them. Edd taught Ed to retrace his steps. So begins a long day of backtracking and investigating where Eddy's fear of permanently losing his favorite magazines soon breeds paranoia for himself and despair for Double D. If only Ed could recall where he put the goodies but he simply can't despite Edd's thorough interrogations and Eddy's clothes peg memory-joggers. Now Eddy suspects Edd and Kevin are conspiring against him, now he suspects Jonny has the box, he's an Ed on the edge and it's enough to make poor Ed raise his eyebrow… if he had one to raise, that is! Quotes *'Eddy' Ed standing in front of the fence: "Ed!" Ed: "Hiya, neighbor!" Eddy: "Quick! Hide these magazines!" Ed: confused "Hide these magazines?" Eddy: panicking "What are ya? A parrot? Hide these magazines!" Ed: "Hide where?! What?! Who?!" pushes Ed to hide the box of magazines Eddy: "Numbskull." runs back inside his room; Eddy yelling to his mom off-screen "Oh come on, Mom, not that! Wait! I need that stuff!" ---- *'Eddy': "Shh, if Kevin knew about this, he'd take my magazines for his own viewing pleasure." Edd: "Time's a wastin'." chuckles "I've always wanted to say that." Ed: "Eddy, will these leave marks?" Eddy: "Big ones, Ed." ---- *'Edd': "Hold this please, thank you." D gives Ed a rectangular-shaped glass Eddy: cynically "What's with the glass?" Edd:a cupcake "Eddy, please don't interrupt. Ed, do you see what I see?" Ed: "CUPCAKE!" Eddy: "So what's with the cupcake?" Edd: "Patience, please." the cupcake on the glass, Ed eats it, Edd places second glass on top; holds up a enlarged version of Ed's face Eddy: "What's with Ed's face?!" Edd: "Will you just let me do this?!" ---- *'Edd': at Ed's dirty face through the microscope, then to his dirty scalp "There we go. Now focus. Oh, dear. Ed, there's a new invention called soap, have you heard of it? This is gonna be more difficult than I thought, Eddy." into Ed's dirty hair "Oh, my lord!" Eddy impatient: "What's taking so long?! Someone's sure to find them!" Edd: "I'm having a difficult time going through Ed's copious contaminants. A moment please. Read a magazine or something." Eddy: "Read a magazine? I would if I knew where Ed hid them!" Edd: "Oh, you read those?" at Ed's dirty, sandy ear "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" into Ed's dirty, sandy ear ''"This looks interesting." ''D scans Ed's dirty, sandy ear "''Let's see now. Hmm... finely loosely grains of rock, mostly quartz." '''Eddy': "Well?!" Edd: "Commercial-grade sand, Eddy. From a sandbox, I surmise. Ed must've-" pulls Double D's three back hairs Eddy: "Buried my magazines in the sandbox! Eddy's coming to get you, babies!" Ed: "I love babies, guys." crashes on to the doorway, dropping the two glasses flattening his head before "Coochie, coochie, coo." ---- *'Edd': "Eddy, why are you stopping here? The--" Double D at the mouth while Kevin rides past the Eds Eddy: Kevin riding past them; sending a signal code to Ed and Double D "What's he doing following us? If only… The sandbox! Oh, no my magazines!" Jimmy: "Jeepers! If only Sarah knew, how good I am digging!" Eddy Jimmy by the hair: "And what are you digging for?" Jimmy by the hair hard ''"Are you working for Kevin?!" '''Jimmy': "I don't know what you're talking about, Eddy. I'm flying solo." Edd: "Eddy! You put Jimmy down! Can't you see he's an innocent bystander of all this?" drops Jimmy Eddy: "Oh is that so? And what makes you so sure of that?" Double D a very dark look while his eyeballs increase in size "Mr. I-Know-Everything-About-Kevin-Knowing-Nothing-About-My-Magazines?!" Ed: "Boy Double D. Eddy never looks at me like that." Eddy: "Shut up and start digging, Ed!" Ed: "Dig a hole, dig a hole…" Edd: "But this is the wrong spot, Eddy. Ed, you should be up here excavating over here in the sandbox. Shall I lend a hand?" Eddy: Double D's shovel while Double D was holding on and throws him on the butt on the sandbox "Oh no you don't! Those are my magazines!" Edd: "Eddy I'm getting the feeling you don't trust me. How could you think that?" Kevin: "Double D, come here will you?" Edd: "I wonder what could Kevin possibly want." Eddy: "Aha!" Kevin: impatient "Hurry up!" Edd: up his decision "I suppose I should go over." Eddy: "Double crosser." Edd: "Hmph!" away from Eddy and heads over to Kevin; Eddy sees Kevin and Double D talking and laughing Ed: "Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole…" Edd: "You're very welcome, Kevin." Eddy: "So what did Kevin tell you?" Edd: "Kevin just asked for the time." Eddy: "Oh do you see a watch?! 'Cause I don't!" Ed: "Look what I found, guys!" Eddy: it's his magazines "'I'd tell you I love you, Ed, but I ain't that kind of guy!" Edd: "Bravo, Ed. Bring on the grail." Ed: them both "A toothbrush! Finders keepers!" Eddy: attacking Ed and Edd "You guys must think I'm stupid or something! You both are in cahoots to steal my magazines!" Edd: "And what we do with your magazines, Eddy?" snatches Double D's hat ''"My hat!" '''Ed': snatches Ed's unibrow "My eyebrow!" runs off with Ed's unibrow and Double D's hat "But Eddy, I can't make funny faces without that!" Edd: on to Ed's bottom to cover his head "Wait, Ed, I'm not decent." Trivia * This is the second time Edd did not have his hat on, but not seen by the audience. The first was in the episode "Stop, Look and Ed". * The Kanker Sisters, Rolf, Nazz, and Sarah did not appear in this episode. *What the characters wanted back: **'Eddy': His magazines **'Edd': His hat **'Ed': His eyebrow (uni-brow) **'Kevin': His bike *'Running gag': Kevin, Ed, Edd, and Eddy yelling for their things back. *Ed has blue-green eyes. It can be seen in Edd's microscope. *Eddy's "mom" isn't seen in this episode, but Eddy argues with her off screen. *It's possible that Eddy's magazines were dirty magazines, because he didn't want his mother to know about them (which may explain why he was panicking at the beginning of the episode), and when he told Edd about them, he said the word "magazines" in a secretive manner, with an an adult theme sound effect playing, and causing Edd to blush. Eddy was also worried that the pictures would get smudged up if they were in the sewer. *The fate of Eddy's magazines is never revealed at the end of the episode. *When Double D sees the enlarged version of Ed's head through his microscope, Ed's hair is black in this episode, while in the episode "Over Your Ed", it's orange, but it could be because he hadn't washed his hair, like in the previously mentioned episode. *Throughout the whole episode, Eddy was obsessed with the fate of his magazines and accusing innocent bystanders for stealing Eddy's magazines, including his friends which they had no idea what he was talking about. Gallery File:Luck10.jpg|"It's stuck Double D." File:Luck12.jpg|Edd being hit by the bowling ball. File:Luck11.jpg|Eddy outside with his stuff. File:Luck2.jpg|Ed's rubber chicken. File:Luck1.jpg|"My magazines are in the sewer?" File:Luck3.jpg|"Will these leave marks?" File:Luck6.jpg|"What's with Ed's face?" File:Luck4.jpg|Eddy's HUGE eyes. File:Luck7.jpg|Ed found a toothbrush File:Luck8.jpg|"My hat!" File:Luck5.jpg|"My eyebrow!" File:Luck9.jpg|The Eds & Kevin argue. Luck of the Ed Luck of the Ed Category:Episodes with no scams